Security Headquarters of the Independant Empirical League of Defence
The Security Headquarters of the Independant Empirical League of Defence is a MDP bloc open to any alliance wishing to join. The only requirement be that all former signatories should be in agreement beforehand. In such a case the joining alliance shall add its own signatures to the bloc agreement and will adhere to the terms below, or be subject to expulsion from the bloc. SHIELD was conceptualised by UBD and WAR, and was formally signed with ISCO in November 2007. On the 5th of December '07 Senzai-Ishiki Menrui joined SHIELD. On the 12th of January '08 Prussia joined the bloc but 3 days later on the 15th on January was expelled because of unruly behaviour, slanderous comments to alliance leaders and destroying part of the SHIELD forums. Also on the 15th of January the ISCO resigned from SHIELD. Soon after the Prussian debacle the remaining alliances decided it was best to disband SHIELD in private. As of January 2008, this Bloc has been dissolved. Our forums can be found here: SHIELD Forums Our IRC channel is #shield at: Coldfront IRC SHIELD Treaty Preamble This bloc will be open to any alliance wishing to join. The only requirement be that all former signatories should be in agreement beforehand. In such a case the joining alliance shall add its own signatures to the bloc agreement and will adhere to the terms below, or be subject to expulsion from the bloc. Article I. Sovereignty All signatories shall retain their sovereignty and shall not take any action, either directly or indirectly in any action that would threaten the sovereignty of another other signatory of this agreement Each signatory of this pact are required to set up an embassy in each of the forums of the signatories. Article II. Non-Aggression Section A All signatories agree not to initiate any action which may hurt any other signatory. Military actions, sanctions, or any form of regular and irregular warfare (including espionage) are strictly forbidden against another signatory by this pact. Section B Should a rogue nation within one of the alliances attack another alliance within the bloc, that nation will be subject to ZI. If the alliance that the nation was in does not agree with ZI they will be expelled from the bloc. Section C No signatory alliance shall provide any kind of military assistance to an alliance engaged in any kind of conflict with another signatory, so long as the state of conflict exists. Section D Use of sanctioned espionage by one signatory against shall be considered grounds for termination of this pact. Any member spying against another signatory without knowledge and support from its government shall be considered a traitor and immediately expelled from his alliance. Refusal from said alliance to expel a spy and declare him/her rogue shall be considered grounds for termination of this pact. Article III. Mutual Defense Section A If either of the signatory alliances is attacked by a third party, the other signatory is required to provide all military, financial and political assistance to his ally in order to achieve victory. Section B If a signatory is under attack and refuses military assistance, all other signatories are not required to provide any form of aid although financial aid will still be encouraged. Section C Refusal to give military aid is grounds for expulsion from the bloc Article IV. Terms of Expulsion Section A Any alliance who violates the terms of this agreement could be subject to attack from all other signatories of bloc for cowardice and not honouring the agreement. Section B If the violating party is not attacked by others of the bloc, it is to be permanently banned from ever re-entering the bloc. Article V. Wartime command Section A During times of war (Defensive wars only) the largest alliance in the bloc shall take command in terms of military, politics and aiding. However the commanding alliance is required to work closely together with the smaller alliances within the bloc. Section B Should the smaller alliances refuse any reasonable order in times of war, the alliance could be subject to expulsion from the bloc. Article VI. Termination If any signatory wishes to withdraw from this treaty for any reason, they must inform the other signatories ninety-six hours in advance before legal termination. The pact will be upheld for these ninety-six hours, however in the case of a breach of any of the above Articles it is acceptable for the treaty to be terminated immediately if a diplomatic agreement is not made. Signatories Signed for the United Blue Directorate (UBD) Signed Lyons - Director UBD Signed GrimCity - Minister of Defence Signed for the Western Army Recon (WAR) Signed fiercesob - császár Signed shariganhatake - Imperial Executive Signed ARES THE GOD OF WAR1 - kapitány Signed sssss - Era Signed for Senzai-Ishiki Menrui (SIM) Signed Mergerberger II - Triumvir Signed Ernest12 - Triumvir Signed Mayonnaise - Triumvir Signed Dylan - Minister of Defense Signed scottishranger - Minister of the Interior Signed Ciaossu - Minister of Immigration Signed Mid Boss - Minister of Foreign Organizations Former Members Prussia (expelled) International Security and Commerce Organisation (resigned) Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties